


Figure my Heart Out

by xNeomenia



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNeomenia/pseuds/xNeomenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Healy is infamous for his exceptional vocals and dark looks. Is love out of the question for this mysterious man or will the right girl come along and break down the wall he built around himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure my Heart Out

Bright flashing lights blind my eyes as the roaring of voices fill my whole body, making me feel confused and numb.  Screaming fans and paparazzi swarm around us like a wild fire and it's hard to move and push pass them even though we have security guards.  The tight space makes me feel nervous and lost, the foreign warm hands that reach and grab for my body make me ache for isolation.  At last, we arrived at the tour bus that was waiting for us to get in and get the hell out of there.  A rush of relief floods through my body as I collapsed on the soft but small couch.  Ross tosses me a bottle of water and plops down in a seat across from me, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"It seems like with each show, the fans get more bizarre," I complained as I took a swig of cold water.  It felt so refreshing, just what I needed after a long but incredible show.  The energy the crowd had was unbelievable, they sang along with every song and the smiles that lit up on their faces made me feel like I was doing something great with the music the band and I created over the years.  But after the show, all those feelings fade away.

The fans come up one by one or in groups to meet us and get autographs, photographs, and whatever else.  Some fans are amazing, they make chit chat with us and they remind me why I started singing in the first place, but then there's the other type of fans... the overly obsessive girls.  You can spot them from a mile of way, they shout vulgar phrases at you, try to entice you, and make utter fools out of themselves.  I personally want nothing to do with them, but with each show it seems like more and more of those girls come to our shows.  It's very frustrating.

"I know what you mean, man.  You should see all the bruises I have from all the hands grabbing me," Ross says as he rolls up his sleeve.  Patches of black and blue are splattered about his arm.  Adam comes up and lightly taps his arm.  "Ow, asshole," Ross whined as he rubbed his arm.  Adam chuckled as he went to the back of the bus, probably to crash.  I didn't feel like moving, not even to crawl into bed.

"Ross, carry me to bed," I commanded, lifting my arms up and giving him a puppy dog look.  

"Ha, you wish," Ross grimaced then stretched out his legs to get comfy.  I could feel the bus vibrate then it took off, heading to the next venue.  I miss staying at a hotel: the fresh beds, a lot more room, a decent bathroom, room service, the works.  Just getting a good night's sleep on a spacious bed would mean the world to me, but I have to settle for a claustrophobic top bunk with no leg room.  But, it's just a small sacrifice to live out my dream.

"Next stop," Adam shouted, "Miami!"

*************

I woke up with drool slowly dripping from my dry mouth and my hair frazzled all over the place.  I groaned as the alarm went off, signaling the start of a new day.  I felt something soft yet heavy hit me as I heard George shout, "Time to rise and shine, lovelies!"  I slowly rolled out of my bunk, grunting as I stretched out my cramp body.  My eyes felt heavy, my body needed more rest.  

"Just one more minute?" Adam frowned, refusing to get out of bed.

"Don't be such a pansy," George rolled his eyes, "Today is gonna be great!"

If only he knew how wrong he was...

 

 


End file.
